


Beyond the Sky

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bad Flirting, Characters Are The Same Age, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Light-Hearted, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Quidditch, Smitten Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: Tired of not being allowed to join Gryffindor Quidditch team, Lance decides to make Hogwarts very first Interhouse Quidditch team. Keith is talked into joining it as a Chaser, and meets the Keeper representing Hufflepuff--Shiro. Feelings ensue.





	Beyond the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Voltron fic, so I hope I've done the characters justice. 
> 
> I've had a lot of fun writing this first chapter though (and don't worry, the chapters will get longer, this is more of an introductory chapter). Please let me know what you think ♥

The door to the dormitory slammed open with so much force it bounced against the stone wall with a loud clatter.

Keith sighed, closing his Defensive magic book, knowing it would be pointless to read now his peace was disturbed. 

"I can't believe this!" Lance said, kicking the trunk at the end of his bed. He immediately hissed in pain, hopping on one foot. 

"I can't believe it either," Keith said dryly, trying not to laugh at Lance's misfortune. "So terrible, isn't it?"

Lance glared at him. "It _is_ terrible, I'll have you know. They told me I wasn't allowed on the Quidditch team!"

"They've said that the last six years, haven't they? You're too easily distracted and intense, don't they say?"

"Exactly!" Lance exclaimed. "They don't know what they're talking about! This was my last chance to get on the team, too! How am I supposed to play Quidditch at all once I'm busy with Auror training?"

"You could always arrest McLaggen once you become an Auror, because what's an ex-Quidditch captain compared to an Auror?" Keith suggested. "Get your revenge on him that way."

"I don't know how McLaggen ever made Gryffindor anyway," Lance said under his breath, turning his glare on McLaggen's empty bed. "The bloke's a stone-cold Slytherin if I ever met one."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Don't let Pidge hear you say that."

"Pidge isn't an _asshole_ Slytherin, though," Lance retorted. "You gotta agree with me it's unfair, though, right, Keith? Why won't they let me play Beater just this once?!"

"Probably because McLaggen is still bitter about the prank you and Hunk played on him in second year."

Lance grinned. "His hair was only green for like, two weeks. Maybe three, tops."

Keith shook his head, fighting back a smile. Out of his two dormmates, he greatly preferred Lance to Casey _Jerkface_ McLaggen, even if Lance could be rather annoying at times. 

"Why don't you just start your own Quidditch team?" he suggested. "Beat McLaggen right where it hurts?"

Lance opened his mouth, eyes narrowing as if he planned to argue, when all at once his expression softened and he grinned. 

"That's a _great_ idea! I've gotta go see Hunk and Pidge right away. Thanks, Keith!"

Lance left with as much force as he entered the room with--Keith sometimes wondered if Lance was part whirlwind. 

He turned back to his book; Lance was Hunk and Pidge's problem now. 

**XXX**

Keith glanced up from his dinner as he felt three figures looming over him. He was met by the grinning faces of Lance, and his best friends, Hunk and Pidge. 

"Evening, Keith," Hunk said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "You're looking very, uh..."

"Emo chic?" Pidge suggested. 

Hunk nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, that. Can we join you?" 

"If I say no, would that even stop you?" Keith asked with a raised brow. 

"Definitely not," Pidge said with a cheeky grin, sliding onto the bench beside Keith while Hunk and Lance took a seat opposite. 

Lance reached his hands across the table, reaching for Keith. "Look, Keith, this is very difficult for me to say, but...you...you were _right_."

Keith smirked; there was certainly something satisfying about hearing those words coming from Lance's mouth. 

"Sorry, what was that, Lance? I'm afraid I misheard you."

"Don't make me say it again," Lance grumbled. 

Keith's smirk grew. "And what exactly was I right about?"

"Making our own Quidditch team!" Lance exclaimed. "I had Pidge look up the rules on it."

Pidge nodded conspiratorially. "I went through both the Hogwarts Rule Book, and the Hogwarts Quidditch Manual, and it says we're perfectly within our rights to set up an Interhouse Quidditch team; the only requirements are that we have a teacher 'sponsor' us, and we have to have every House represented."

"We were thinking of making it Seventh-Years only," Hunk added. "Give everyone in their last year a chance to play if they haven't made the House teams before, and then next year the new Seventh-Years can carry it on."

"Good idea," Keith said, turning back to his dinner. Just because he had suggested the idea didn't mean Lance had to run everything by him. He glanced back up when he felt eyes on him once more. "What?"

"Well, we were thinking..." Pidge said. 

"You were banned froom Gryffindor team, too, on account of your..." Hunk trailed off, biting his lip nervously. 

"Lack of people skills and team support," Lance supplied boldly. "But I've seen you fly, Keith, and you're _damn_ good at it; you'd make a great Chaser along with Pidge."

"Two compliments in one day?" Keith teased. "Are you trying to make a move on me, Lance?"

Lance pulled a face. "In your dreams!"

Keith smirked, but it felt strained. He had tried out for Gryffindor Quidditch in both his second and third year, but had given up after it became apparent he wasn't going to be allowed on the team. Playing on an Interhouse team would be a big 'fuck you' to Gryffindor's Quidditch team, even if it did mean spending more time than he would like with Lance.

"So you want me and Pidge as Chasers? What are you two doing?"

"Beaters," Lance said proudly, puffing out his chest. "Dont you think it's terrible they told Hunk he was too fat to play for Hufflepuff?!"

"People are assholes," Keith agreed. "Okay, so you have two Chasers and two Beaters; what about the rest of the team?" 

"I'm going to ask Allura if she'll join," Pidge said, prompting the four of them to glance over to the Slytherin table. Allura was tall and beautiful, her white hair contrasting stunningly against her dark skin--if Keith was straight, he'd have fancied the pants off her. "Slytherin wouldn't let either of us join because they have this ridiculous tradition of only having male players. She'd make a brilliant Seeker, though, and I'm sure she'll agree." 

"And as for Keeper, we were thinking of asking Shiro," Hunk said. 

Keith's heart fluttered at the name. He'd never really spoken to Shiro before, but the guy was tall, muscled, and impossibly _gorgeous_. He'd played Keeper for Hufflepuff for three years, until he returned from summer break with a prosthetic arm following a dreadful accident, and his team had deemed him unable to play any longer. It was bullshit, in Keith's opinion, and not to mention blatant discrimination, but Shiro had never resumed playing for Hufflepuff. 

"When are you going to ask him?" Keith asked, gaze flickering to the Hufflepuff table, where Shiro was sat helping some Second-Years with their homework. 

"Actually, we were kinda hoping you would," Hunk answered nervously. 

Keith blinked, heart fluttering in his chest again. "You've shared a dorm for seven years; how are you too afraid to talk to him, Hunk?"

"The dude's really intimidating," Hunk said hotly. "He's so _big_ and kind, and he's just...you're not scared of anything, are you, Keith?"

Keith _wasn't_ scared of anything, and that included attractive boys. Or so he kept telling himself.

**XXX**

Keith ran a hand through his hair as he approached Shiro, having waited for him to put away all his Potions ingredients at the end of the lesson. The other students had filed out, and even old Slughorn had shuffled away, no doubt to pour himself a glass of brandy. 

Shiro glanced up, looking surprised but smiling nonetheless when he saw Keith. 

And Merlin, what a beautiful smile. It lit up Shrio's face like the sun, so warm and glowing, and since when had Keith been so mushy? He shook his head, taking the final few steps to Shiros's desk. 

"Hi. Keith, isn't it?"

Shiro stood as he spoke, and even though Keith knew Shiro was a big bloke, he somehow hadn't expected him to be up close. But in actual fact, Shiro positively dwarfed Keith, who wasn't exactly tall to begin with. Even Shiro's hands were large, and Keith couldn't help but imagine how those long fingers would feel sliding over his skin...

He cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks flush hotly. It really wasn't fair for one guy to be so good-looking, Keith thought. 

"Yes, I'm Keith. You're Shiro?"

He felt stupid asking when he already knew the answer, but Shiro nodded politely regardless. 

"What can I do for you, Keith?"

_Let me feel your biceps. Let me lick your neck. Pin me against the desk and kiss me hard._

All honest requests, but none Keith could say aloud. His blush deepened. 

"Well, we're setting up an Interhouse Quidditch team for people who've not been allowed to play for their House teams," Keith said instead. "We've got most of the team sorted; there's me, Lance McClain, Pidge--Matt Holt's little sister--, Hunk, who you'll know and Allura, the Head Girl. We just need another Chaser and a Keeper, and Hunk said he thought you'd be perfect for Keeper."

Shiro smiled. "You do know about-" he tapped his metal arm with his other hand- "this, don't you?"

"Yes, and I think it's a bullshit reason to kick you the Hufflepuff team in the first place!" Keith said hotly. "I saw your play during the matches and you were a great flyer. No wonder they've barely won a match since they got rid of you!"

Keith fell silent at once, flushing again as he realised he'd been ranting. Shrio simply looked amused, and slightly touched, and his fingers twitched as if he'd been about to reach out for Keith. 

"Alright then; that sounds fun," Shiro said. "I've missed playing Quidditch, and an Interhouse team seems like a great idea. And it will be nice to get to know you better, Keith."

"Me too," Keith said. "I mean, getting to know you. Better. I'd like to get to know you better."

Keith scowled at himself inwardly--why was he getting flustered like some silly little Third-Year?

Shiro grinned. "I look forward to it. Let me know when our first meeting is."

Keith was going to leave that to Hunk, lest he embarass himself any further. 

**XXX**

"This is so exciting! We're making Hogwarts history here! Or maybe just Hogwarts Quidditch history. Or maybe not--that Harry Potter and his friends made too much history for anyone to beat them, really, but we're still doing something good here."

The Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Smythe, affectionately known by his first name Coran, was an eccentric red-head who'd moved over from New Zealand a few years after the defeat of Voldemort. Despite his over-the-top and almost silly behaviour, Coran was actually incredibly intelligent, and had a heart of gold. He'd helped Keith a number of times over the year with personal difficulties, and he'd been pleased when Allura had brought Coran as their team sponsor. 

"We definitely have a strong team here!" Lance said enthusiastically. "They'll be sorry they wouldn't let us play for our Houses when we kick their butts!"

"I don't know if you've noticed we have a slight problem," Allura cut in. "We're only six people--we need another Chaser, and they have to be a Ravenclaw at that."

"Pidge is smart; can't we just pretend she's a Ravenclaw?" Hunk is suggested. 

Pidge let out a huff. "I may be small, Hunk, but that doesn't mean nobody will have noticed me in Slytherin robes before."

"All the Ravenclaws I've asked are too busy _studying_ ," Lance said, saying the last word with great disgust. "You think they'd realise some things are more important than school!"

"Precisely!" Coran agreed. "I mean, no, school's very important. Very important, indeed."

"Well what are we going to do?" Lance grumbled. "If we want to play we need a Ravenclaw, but they're too busy being snobbish nerds to-"

"Snobbish nerds, are we?" came a cultured voice from the doorway. "I'd be careful what you say about my House, McClain."

The group all looked towards the newcomer, a tall, slender figure with long blond hair and sharp cheekbones--Lotor. 

"You didn't ask him?" Pidge asked Lance in a hushed whisper. 

"He's scary! He makes Keith look friendly," Lance hissed back. 

"I'm just as good as playing Quidditch as I am at hearing," Lotor said smoothly. "You need a Ravenclaw player, and despite your repeated insults against me, I am happy to take that role."

"Why?" Keith asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. He didn't know Lotor well enough to dislike him, but the fact he didn't really know him at _all_ made Keith wary. "I've never seen you take an interest in Quidditch before."

"Ah, Keith, the one who I make look friendly," Lotor answered with a smirk. "I have always been quite fond of Quidditch, but after I was Sorted into Ravenclaw, my father was incredibly disappointed that I hadn't carried on our family tradition of making Slytherin. He forbade me from supporting Ravenclaw in any way, however as this is an _Interhouse_ team, that makes quite the loophole."

Keith felt himself relax; perhaps Lotor wasn't so bad after all. 

"I don't know," Allura said sharply. "Your father-"

"Is not me," Lotor said quickly. "In fact, I want to make a point of being _not_ like him."

"You're captain, Lance," Coran said. "It's your call."

Lance sighed. "Go on, then. We need a Ravenclaw, and seeing as you're the only one who's offered..."

"What a gracious welcome," Lotor said dryly. 

"So here we are," Pidge grinned, breaking the tension in the room at once. "A team of nerds, geeks, and emos. We are so gonna kick their arses in the Quidditch league."

"We just need a team name," Shiro spoke up for the first time. "I thought of one, which means to join forces to create something great--we'll be called _Voltron_."

**Author's Note:**

> I am happy to take suggestions of anything you'd like to see happen in this story. I'm aiming for this to be a light-hearted Hogwarts AU, with plenty of cute Sheith and Lotura moments :)


End file.
